


Backup

by alynwa



Series: UNCLE Has a Cat! [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Backup

“Morris, you have been a very bad kitty,” chastised Napoleon, “A very bad kitty, indeed.”

Morris meowed his innocence, or at least, Napoleon thought so.  “You have no excuses; Dr. Jameson himself told me he _saw_ you deliberately rip Nurse Barrett’s stockings when she attempted to change Illya’s bandages.”

“Do not berate Morris for trying to defend me, Napoleon.  He perceived a threat and attempted to neutralize it.  He is to be commended.”

“I see.  Are you saying that when I’m not here to have your back, Morris is?”

“If the shoe fits…”

“I think you’ve gone soft, my friend.”


End file.
